It's Not Snuggling
by Imperial Mint
Summary: Fluff, possible s.4 spoilers. In which they find Merlin again and there is cuddling. Arthur/Merlin, with a side of knights


**Pairing:**

Arthur/Merlin, with a side of knights.

**Summary:**

Fluff, possible s.4 spoilers. In which they find Merlin again and there is cuddling.

**It's Not Snuggling**

Merlin was still pale, hunched over as he gripped Gwaine's arm. Percival was slightly ahead of them, sword in hand and eyes scanning the clearing. He caught an answering nod from Lancelot (who had taken to the other side of the gap in the trees), confirming they were alone.

"Here," Arthur muttered, pushing his sword down into the ground. "We'll stay here tonight."

No one argued, moving automatically to fill a role. Gwaine and Lancelot sat down with Merlin between them, Elyan moved to start a fire, Leon began shuffling through the supplies they had salvaged while Percival kept watch, looking back the way they came. Arthur, though... he simply watched.

Merlin looked so fragile, so much like how he'd looked on the ground, left to die. Whatever they'd all been expecting before, it hadn't been seeing Merlin so close to death and the thought had shaken them all up. It was clear that whatever had happened still affected Merlin now, but Gwaine had been by his side since they'd left and now Lancelot was joining in, reminding Merlin he still had people who cared for him, loved him even.

The evening drew on, Arthur sitting across from the rest of his knights, all of whom had gathered around Merlin. He didn't fault them for it, not when, well, Merlin was Merlin, but it didn't mean he had to join in with the ridiculous situation. Merlin was safe, he was okay, he had his friends and that was that.

But Arthur couldn't help but notice the little touches, the uncertain smiles and the looks of relief pass through his knights. Merlin had regained his colour a little and was happy to dish out the smiles and camaraderie now that he was safe.

The only reason it was so ridiculous was because they'd all suffered much worse before. Many times too, so what was it about this instance that made the knights need the comfort, made Merlin need reassurance.

(Because it wasn't all of them this time, it had only been Merlin, the person that had brought them all closer in a roundabout way, a man who was no knight and yet stood by their side time and time again.)

Because Merlin was precious to them, Arthur knew that much.

"Come join us," Leon said, peering over the fire to where Arthur was half-hidden by smoke. He obliged though, approaching the knights and Merlin and stopping above them, wondering where he could fit in.

Merlin looked up with wide eyes and a small smile. Percival, who had been by his side at the current moment, moved further into the group, displacing the others in the group as he shifted. And so, it was easy for Arthur to join the bundle, slotting beside Merlin and crossing his arms over his chest.

They were all drowsy after their day and the night had well settled, the moon hanging dimly in the sky. Arthur noticed Elyan and Gwaine had already fallen asleep, curled in with the others, listening to the fire and little else.

"I'm glad you're alright," Arthur muttered quietly, half-turned away from Merlin. The words had been rushed and it wasn't a surprise, really, when Merlin turned his full attention to him, frowning slightly.

"Sorry?" he asked, hand resting on Lancelot's shoulder (who in turn was tucked up against Leon, who's legs were half covered by Elyan and Gwaine, with Percival somehow between them all).

Arthur's hand reached out slowly, following a flicker of firelight against Merlin's cheek. The skin was warm now, alive again, as if they'd all taken parts of themselves and put them into Merlin, warming him from the very soul.

"Dirt," Arthur said quickly, dropping his hand as Merlin caught his eye. "You had... dirt."

"Oh," Merlin replied, a tired quirk in his lips. "Of course."

While he could have chosen to analyse that, Arthur decided to roll his eyes and lay back, wrapping an arm around Merlin and pressing close to him. Merlin shifted them until they were slightly curled, tucked up with the other knights, warm and content.

(And if, on later trips with the knights and Merlin, Arthur looked for other ways they could all sleep close together - not snuggle, that word was a taboo - then it was only because it was the noble thing to do, that was all.)


End file.
